fhfiffandomcom-20200214-history
Mac
Frankie and Mac get into a pretty big argument, and it looks like their friendship is over. Can they weather the storm? Just a sweet and heartwarming little story. Oneshot. Mac an eight-year-old boy loved visiting Foster's everyday. He liked bring Fankie's favorite helper but sometimes he had a little trouble being careful with other people's things. Before Mac could finish his question, Frankie's fist collided with his head, sending Mac tumbling across the room and into a bookcase. He was bleeding from his nose, and his whole head ached from the blow, but he was too stunned to move for a second or two. He quickly came to his senses, though, and realized he needed to get out of there. Just as Mac was about to get up and run, Frankie took hold of his neck and lifted the smaller kid off the ground, one hand being more than enough to wrap around his thin neck. Mac tried to apologize again, but he couldn't make a sound with his vocal chords constricted. He was crying and his nose was bleeding, but Frankie had no remorse. He just squeezed tighter and tighter, his face contorting and his arm shaking from the strength of his grip. Having trouble breathing, Mac made every effort to remove Bear's powerful hand, but it was no use; he didn't even have half the strength to compete with Frankie. In desperation, Mac mouthed for his friend to 'please stop. It hurts.' "No, I won't stop, Mac!" Frankie spit in Mac's face, and squeezed his throat so tight that she practically made him pop. "You're always messing my things up!" Frankie brought Mac over her shoulder and then threw him down hard, slamming him against the hard ground, and putting a crack in his head. Mac coughed and gasped for breath, but he didn't have the strength to run anymore. "You're selfish and jealous and you always cause trouble!" Frankie kicked her former friend like a soccer ball, sending him against the wall face first. Mac landed flat on his stomach, exposing the big, deep crack on the back of his face. "I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Frankie screamed with an animalistic fury. Rolling her hand into a fist, she brought her arm down with all hermight, shattering the head, and exposing the sensitive flesh underneath. Mac shrieked a bloodcurdling scream, for the mere open air was putting his back through a hellish, burning, stinging pain, but the worst was yet to come. Frankie brandished a threatening claw and reeled back for a slash. Mac was busy being in intense pain at the time, though, so he didn't see the attack coming until it was too late. With a growl and a roar, Franke sunk her claws into Mac's delicate skin like butter, and dug them through him, slowly and painfully. Mac's shrieked again, and shook with pain as the sting radiated through his whole entire body. Each time Mac thought he was finally going numb, Frankie pulled her claws a little bit farther, bringing the agony right back to him. "MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mac sobbed and screamed for help, but no one came to help him; he was totally at Frankie's mercy. Mac's back was burning with pain by now, and he hadn't realized it, but he had lost a lot of blood, too. Still, Frankie wasn't content to just let Mac bleed out when she could keep on torturing his ex-best friend. Sweating a little from all he'd done to the boy, Frankie walked around her room and picked up the glass shards off the floor, looking for the sharpest and most jagged pieces of them all. When she had found enough pieces, he brought them over to where Mac was shaking and crying in agony. Smiling evilly, Frankie jabbed the sharp pieces of glass into Mac's back one by one, each shard shooting Mac's pain back right up to eleven. When they were finally all in, Mac could feel the pain come back with each and every pulse, and he could only wish that his pain was almost over. This was a wish that Frankie was happy to grant, as he gathered all his power into one last fist, and slammed it right down onto Mac's back, snapping his spine in two like a twig. With one final burst of agony, Mac finally died, covered in his own blood on Frankie's floor. So, with the deed finally done, Frankie picked Mac up again and brought him downstairs. Better then his blood didn't dirty the floor any longer, you know? Anyway, that night, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Bloo, Frankie, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco had a hateful funeral under the sunset. they hoped Mac burns in hell. The End Hey, so what did I tell ya? Heartwarming, eh? Well, truth is I just have a real enjoyment for taking nice and innocent kid's shows and turning them into bloodbaths. For whatever reason, that is just totally hilarious to me. Hopefully it was to you, too. Please remember to review, and I'll see you next fanfiction. Category:Shadowgate